Es martes, te quiero
by MagicAi
Summary: O las siete veces que Will Solace se le declaró a Nico di Angelo. ¡SOLANGELO!


**Es martes, te quiero.**

 _La primera vez, Nico se asustó_.

Will Solace y él estaban ambos sentados en el pasto, mirando el con espada de algunos campistas. Algunos romanos aún estaban presentes, y cuando eso ocurría, varias personas solían salir heridas–no por malas intenciones de ninguna de las dos partes, sino más bien por el entusiasmo y la emoción que se apoderaba de ellos al enfrentar a un buen enemigo del que podían aprender mucho–, por lo que ellos vigilaban los combates por si acaso ocurría un accidente y se necesitaba un médico.

La relación de los dos se había desarrollado de forma rápida y sin que nadie lo advirtiera. De repente, pensar en Nico sin Will o en Will sin Nico era algo completamente disparatado, como si las cosas debieran ser así y siempre lo hubiesen sido. De modo que nadie le dedicó una segunda mirada a los amigos cuando llegaron y se sentaron juntos, ya que incluso el par parecía haber asumido que era lo más natural. Tal vez eso es lo que estaba pensando el hijo de Apolo cuando decidió abrir la boca. Se había pasado los últimos veinte minutos explicándole a Nico cómo vendar correctamente y qué ungüentos utilizar dependiendo de la profundidad de una herida o incluso del material que componía el arma que había sido utilizada, de modo que la declaración fue más bien inesperada.

—Oye, te quiero.

Nico volteó a verlo con los ojos como platos y Will sonrió un poco por su expresión, como si acabara de decirle que quería clavarle una espada en el brazo para darle un buen ejemplo de cómo tratarlo. Algo totalmente absurdo y fuera de lugar.

—¿C-cómo dices?

—Me escuchaste—respondió con calma el médico—. Por si acaso, y porque eres tú, creo que debo aclarar que me refiero a una forma romántica de «querer».

—¡Entendí eso!—protestó Nico. Se le quedó mirando, como esperando a que retirara sus palabras—. Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Mhh, nop.

—¡Pero ni siquiera…!

—Nico—le interrumpió de repente, levantando su mano en un gesto conciliador, con expresión imperturbable, vaya—, está bien. Sé que es muy pronto para decir algo como eso, pero estoy seguro. Sólo quería que lo supieras, porque tiene tanto que ver contigo como conmigo. No necesitas hacer nada al respecto, puedo esperar a que estés listo para darme una respuesta.

—¿Qué demo…?

No fue capaz de acabar su muy justificada maldición porque alguien en el campo de entrenamiento soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor: un romano. Will se levantó y corrió hacia allá, diciendo a Nico que se diera prisa. El italiano tomó el pequeño maletín lleno de vendas, cremas y medicamentos del rubio y lo siguió, con la cabeza hecha un lío y sin acabar de procesar qué demonios acababa de pasar.

 _La segunda vez, Nico casi lo había olvidado_.

Habían pasado unos días y la rutina del par no había cambiado en absoluto, actuando como siempre, Will le sonreía, lo regañaba y le pedía ayuda en la enfermería. Al ver la actitud del rubio, di Angelo se convenció de que todo aquello había sido una broma o bien un producto de su imaginación, por lo que, aliviado, retomó su amistad con Will con total normalidad.

Fue así hasta el martes.

Estaban en un pequeño depósito detrás de la enfermería preparando algunas medicinas especiales, mezclando ingredientes de nombres que Nico apenas sabía pronunciar y ordenando frascos con los contenidos más enigmáticos que cualquiera de los dos hubiese visto. Will estaba tachando los días del calendario en la pared que ya habían quedado atrás, porque habían olvidado hacerlo cuando correspondía, y se detuvo de repente.

—Así que ha pasado una semana—murmuró pensativo.

—¿Me hablaste Solace?

—No—respondió, sin apartar sus ojos del calendario—. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Ya ha sido una semana, eh.

—¿Una semana?—Nico comenzó a descender de la escalera a la que había subido para guardar un frasco que contenía lo que parecían ser escamas moradas de algo—¿de qué?

Will lo miró, una sonrisa que Nico calificó como malvada se instaló en su rostro.

—De mi declaración de amor.

A Will le pareció muy divertida la forma en la que el hijo de Hades casi se cae de la escalera, balanceándose de un lado a otro para mantener el equilibrio y abrazándose a los escalones de madera. Solace se rió un rato y luego lo ayudó a desandar los escasos metros que le faltaban para volver a la seguridad del piso. El menor lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sei un imbecille—refunfuñó en voz baja.

—Es adorable cuando insultas en italiano—se burló Will. No mentía, sin embargo. Cuando Nico estaba molesto o avergonzado solía hablar en su lengua materna, y pese a no entender nada de lo que decía, sabía que no eran halagos hacia su persona. De alguna forma se le hacía tierno.

—Tendrás mucho tiempo para aprenderlo cuando te envíe al Inframundo, cretino.

—Lo siento, lo siento, admito que lo hice a propósito y me arrepiento—sonrió. Nico se alisó las arrugas de su remera negra, aún mirándolo feo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y la sonrisa de Will se apagó un poco, pero no apartó sus ojos de los ajenos. Nico acomodó la escalera y recogió algunas cajas y frascos que había derribado en el proceso de no acabar como Nico estrellado y convertirse en tortilla. Estaba incómodo y sonrojado de nuevo. Realmente Will había sacado el tema.

—Al menos ayúdame, idiota—se quejó.

—Oye—el italiano lo miró desde el suelo, donde se había arrodillado para alcanzar las cosas con mayor facilidad. Will no sonreía ahora—, te quiero.

El menor se incorporó y aclaró su garganta incómodo, parado frente a su amigo y tratando de obligarse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Así parece—¿"Así parece"? Ugh… Will sonrió un poco de nuevo, divertido—. Pero… pero dijiste que no querías… que no tenía que…

—Eso no ha cambiado—se apresuró a aclarar—. Sólo quería… ya sabes, recordártelo. Creo que los martes son un buen día para hacerlo.

—Martes… ¿qué?

—Puedes olvidarlo hasta entonces.

 _La tercera vez, Nico se molestó un poco._

Estaba bien no ser bueno con el arco, pero no era posible que Solace no tuviese ni un sólo recurso para defenderse. Era un semidiós, por todos los Elíseos, ¿cómo era que siquiera seguía vivo? Con eso en mente, Nico lo había convencido de que le permitiera enseñarle a utilizar la espada, o una daga, o a lanzar piedras al menos. Iban a encontrarse a eso de las cuatro en los campos de entrenamiento, y faltando apenas unos minutos, mientras Nico tomaba su espada y se disponía a salir de la cabaña, lo notó. Era martes.

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Will estaba siendo serio la semana anterior? ¿de verdad lo haría pasar por eso cada martes? Cómo se suponía que lidiara… no, se dijo, deja de pensar así. Los sentimientos de su amigo, fuesen de la naturaleza que fuesen, no eran algo malo ni tampoco una molestia. No eran un impedimento para su amistad, y por ende no eran un problema en absoluto. Excepto, se dijo amargamente, los malditos martes.

Día del dios de la guerra o no, debía ir a encontrarse con Solace tarde o temprano, y por ende decidió no perder tiempo y se encaminó hacia allá.

Will ya lo esperaba, cuando lo vio acercarse lo saludó con una mano y sonrió radiante. Tan normal, como si no fuese a pasar nada. Nico se detuvo a su lado y vio que sostenía una espada.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo usar eso?—cuestionó desconfiado, señalando el arma.

—… Estoy bastante seguro de que no sé cómo usarla. ¿Por qué estaríamos aquí si lo supiera?

—Yo… bueno…—suspiró—Como sea, vamos, muéstrame qué sabes.

—Ten cuidado Sombrita, no se te ocurra lastimarme—pidió el rubio mientras se colocaba frente a él y tomaba la espada con ambas manos.

—No seas llorón—regañó, pasando la espada de una mano a otra de forma despreocupada. Eran griegos, al fin y al cabo, la forma típica de combate incluía un escudo en el otro brazo—. No te haré daño. Estoy más preocupado por mí mismo.

Will no discutió más y comenzaron el combate. El rubio no era muy bueno, pero tampoco era como si no tuviese esperanzas, algo de trabajo duro y mucha práctica y tal vez incluso llegaría al nivel de Nico. El pelinegro estaba comenzando a respirar de forma agitada cuando Will, con esfuerzo y con la respiración pesada, decidió hablar.

—Oye… yo…—no se sintió muy orgulloso de ello, pero Nico entró en pánico y comenzó a atacar más rápido y con más fuerza. El hijo de Apolo lo evitaba como podía, retrocediendo y tratando de cubrir los golpes con su espada. Gracias a los dioses sus reflejos eran muy buenos.

Ajeno a todo ello y como desconectando de todo lo demás, Nico simplemente se cuestionaba por qué. ¿Por qué Will hacía esto? ¿por qué estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo lo que habían logrado? ¿se estaba burlando de él? ¿Por qué? Maldito egoísta…

Se detuvo cuando vio que le acababa de hacer un corte en la brazo al rubio, que lo miraba desde abajo jadeando y sudando mucho, mirándolo sorprendido y sujetando su herida.

—¡Will!—cayó de rodillas en el piso junto a él, lanzando lejos su espada negra—Oh, non può essere, lo siento mucho, déjame ver.

—Estoy bien—pese a eso, el italiano rasgó la tela de la manga para examinar el corte e hizo una mueca de dolor. No era profundo, parecía más un rasguño que un corte, pero sangraba un poco y no podría creer que él le hubiese hecho eso.

—Lo siento tanto…

—Oye—lo miró a los ojos y el rubio le sonrió—te quiero.

Nico escondió su rostro en el hombro de Will, suspirando y sintiendo que quería llorar.

—Demonios…

 _La cuarta vez, Nico quiso morir_.

Un mes. Llevaban casi un mes con eso.

Quirón los había llamado y les había pedido ayuda para limpiar la Casa Grande. El centauro había salido para buscar unas cosas mientras Will limpiaba los muebles y Nico guardaba las cartas del último juego de póquer (¿con quién jugaba Quirón de todas formas? ¿solo? Deprimente). La cabeza del leopardo dormía y, salvo algún ronquido ocasional, todo estaba en silencio. La verdad, Will estaba pensando en el juego de captura la bandera que habían perdido la semana anterior y no estaba demasiado concentrado, por lo que movía el trapo con lustramuebles de forma automática una y otra vez sobre la misma zona. Probablemente había sido por no usar su camisa favorita de la suerte, esa celeste con una frase en lo que parecía ser francés, que no entendía pero por alguna razón le encantaba. La manga estaba rota por su primer entrenamiento con Nico y actualmente, una hija de Afrodita muy amable la estaba reparando. Oh, cierto, pensó, es martes.

Tenía un poco de miedo de decirlo, porque la última vez Nico lo atacó cual salvaje y trató de cortarle un brazo, y ahora estaba juntando los platos y tazas, y había cuchillos ahí, pero no podía no hacerlo. Sería como rendirse, pero más que eso, sentía una necesidad absurda de expresarlo, gritar, cantar, componer piezas líricas de lo más cursis al respecto y dedicarle un amanecer para él solito, no sabía si era así para todos los hijos de Apolo o sólo era él, pero cual fuera el caso, no poder exteriorizar sus sentimientos le resultaba insoportable. Mirando la superficie de madera de la mesa que había lustrado tanto que podía ver su rostro allí, suspiró.

—Oye—sintió un nudo en su estómago que estaba desesperado por desatar, que dolía y era incómodo, y estaba mal. Nico casi tira las cosas de vidrio y porcelana que llevaba en las manos, y volteó a verlo sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido—te quiero.

—Ejem—Will sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando esa profunda voz llegó a sus oídos. En la puerta se hallaba el centauro, confinado en su silla de ruedas mágica y con la expresión más incómoda que un hombre o caballo haya tenido alguna vez. Solace sintió su rostro calentarse por la vergüenza—¿interrumpo algo?

Pero por otro lado, Nico parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra, o en su defecto el leopardo, que aún estaba dormido.

—No—contestó Will, su voz mucho más aguda de lo usual—. Sólo conversaciones de todos los martes.

Nico lo fulminó con la mirada.

 _La quinta vez, Nico no lo escuchó._

Esa había sido completamente culpa de Will. Había querido decirlo toda la tarde, pero cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, el italiano se estremecía o daba un pequeño salto en el lugar. Durante el transcurso de ese día, el hijo de Hades estuvo distraído y torpe como nunca antes. Incluso perdió en el entrenamiento contra Will (claro que desde la primera sesión, peleaba con cuidado y jamás en serio), y apenas tocó su cena. Tanto le desagrada, eh pensó el rubio con curiosidad, mirando de reojo el extraño comportamiento de su amigo e interés romántico. Tenía ese nudo y necesitaba disolverlo. Un rato libre de él, unos días, unas horas, si tan sólo pudiese decirlo… pero al ver que estaba incomodando a Nico, decidió no hacerlo.

Esa noche, como siempre, Will se acercó a la cabaña trece para comprobar que Nico estuviese en ella y desearle buenas noches, poco antes del toque de queda. Entró sin tocar como de costumbre (sin importar cuanto Nico lo regañara por ello) y buscó con la mirada al único habitante del lugar. Lo encontró dormido en una de las tantas camas, sin haberse cambiado pese a estar en invierno y con las botas aún puestas.

Lo acomodó mejor en la cama, le quitó las botas y lo cubrió con las mantas de la litera de al lado. Quitó el cabello negro de su rostro y suspiró.

—Será la última vez—prometió—. Déjame decirlo… una última vez—tomó aire—. Nico, te quiero.

Luego apagó las luces y se fue del lugar, sintiéndose aliviado en parte, pero principalmente triste. Will aún estaba despierto, acostado en su cama, cuando el reloj dio las doce. Miércoles.

 _La sexta vez, Nico moría de ansiedad_.

No era extraño que se hubiese saltado una semana ¿cierto? La vez anterior probablemente lo había olvidado, y como Nico se quedó dormido muy temprano, ya no hubo oportunidad, este martes debía tener la guardia alta otra vez, porque Will definitivamente se lo diría. No fue así.

Otro martes, otro martes, otro martes ¿cuándo había empezado a contar martes en lugar de semanas? Will ya no lo incomodaba con sus ridículas declaraciones semanales, lo trataba como siempre, fuese el día de la semana que fuese.

Nico odiaba eso. Extrañaba oír los "te quiero" a los que se había acostumbrado tan rápido. Se sentía solo, triste y pequeño ¿Will ya no lo quería más? ¿se había cansado de esperar? Quizás se suponía que debía responderle cuando pudo y perdió su oportunidad. Cuando esa idea cruzó su mente, Nico se preguntó qué habría respondido, y luego se dio cuenta de que esa duda no tenía lugar. Claro que su respuesta habría sido afirmativa.

"Yo también te…"

—Nico, ¿puedes traerme el expediente médico de Chiara?—le pidió el rubio, anotando algo en una pequeña libretita verde manzana, con un estetoscopio colgando perezosamente de su cuello—. Necesito asegurarme de que no sea alérgica a esta medicina.

—Claro—corrió a buscarlo y lo revisó, luego de confirmar que todo estaba en orden, el hijo de Apolo volvió a su libreta.

—De acuerdo, tiene que tomarse dos de estas diarias durante… ¿qué día es hoy?

Nico apretó los labios, Will seguía escribiendo.

—Martes.

El movimiento del bolígrafo se detuvo unos segundos para luego ser retomado con tranquilidad, con los ojos azules del médico fijos en lo que trazaba.

—De acuerdo, hasta el próximo viernes entonces…

—Will—llamó el hijo de Hades, ya no podía soportarlo más. Su amigo lo miró—. Es martes.

—…¿Sí? Te escuché la primera vez.

—¿Por qué no me dices que me quieres?

Sonaba un poco desesperado, bastante patético. El lugar se quedó en completo silencio mientras el hijo de Apolo dejaba su libreta y bolígrafo en el escritorio. Nico se planteó retirar lo que acababa de decir y detener el mundo ahí mismo.

—Porque ya lo sabes—el italiano contuvo la respiración. Will sonrió pero no era como siempre, parecía que le dolía—. Por supuesto que te quiero, ¿pero de qué sirve decirlo si tú no me quieres a mí?

Claro, pensó el rey de los fantasmas. No era que Will ya no lo quisiera, era que pensó que lo estaba rechazando. Y no es para menos, di Angelo, le reprendió una voz en su cabeza, actuabas como si el pobre tuviera la peste. Nico ya no quiso detener el mundo. Quiso patearlo para que girara hacia el otro lado, volver en el tiempo, y poder golpearse. Solace tomó el medicamento que Chiara necesitaba y salió de allí, sin mediar palabra.

Para cuando Nico reaccionó, pudieron haber pasado dos horas como pudieron ser dos minutos. Viajó por las sombras hacia donde el rubio estaba despidiendo a una hija de Hécate con una sonrisa y una advertencia sobre las hierbas venenosas. Di Angelo agradeció que se quedaran solos.

—¿Ni…?

—Es martes—insistió.

Will parpadeó confuso y frunció el ceño.

—Ya sé que es martes ¿qué te pasa?

—Es martes… los martes son un buen día para recordármelo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?—cuestionó el rubio, más confuso que enojado.

—¡No! ¡dilo de una vez!

Algo dentro de la mente de Will hizo "click" como una bombilla encendida o Apolo arrancando el carro del sol en su cerebro. Sonrió. Entendió.

—Te quiero Nico. Te quiero mucho. Incluso puedo decir que estoy enamorado de ti. 100%. Eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Te…

—¡Argh, ya lo entendí!—interrumpió el menor, completamente sonrojado y con una mirada que significaba que quería golpearlo—. ¡Yo también te quiero, idiota!

Will sonrió aún más y lo abrazó. Ya no tenía que esperar a los martes. Ya no necesitaba excusas.

—De verdad te quiero mucho, Nico.

—¡Que te calles, ya lo entendí!

 _Y la séptima vez, Nico dejó de contar._

 _ **Fin**_.

I _ **ntenté hacerlo simple y espero que haya funcionado, aunque tal vez le falta algo… Aún así, No van a creer lo que les voy a decir, pero estoy bastante feliz con el resultado de esta cosa ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que algo que hice realmente me gustó! Ah, he vuelto mundo. La vida es hermosa.**_

 _ **Ok, ok, la idea no es completamente mía. Ocurrió mientras miraba Dr. House. El Dr. Chase le decía cada martes a la Dra. Cameron que la amaba y ella seguía rechazando al pobrecillo… y se me ocurrió esto. Ese es el origen, pero es toda la similitud que hay (creo). Tuve que descartar muchas escenas porque… Lester Santo, me estaba quedando larguísimo y me iba por las ramas. Quedó esto. A mí me gusta, ¿a ustedes?**_

 _ **Oh, sobre la Semana Solangelo, verán, escribí los dos que me faltan pero…Eran basura hasta para lo que suelo escribir, así que voy a corregirlos. Como ya tengo las ideas, no debería tomar más de una semana. ¿Aún existe gente que lea lo que escribo…? Ok, dejo de pensar en eso o me voy a deprimir. ¡Es todo!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos por ahí y que los dioses los acompañen! (Ha pasado tanto tiempo).**_


End file.
